villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Thyria: Absolute Unknown
Thyria: A Beginning / Thyria: Dealing Darkness / Thyria: Dealing Darkness Part Two / Thyria: Arise of Magic / Thyria: Spreading of Misery / Thyria: Enveloping Darkness / Thyria: Absolute Unknown / Thyria: Shadows of Darkness Prologue Saizir awoke with a splitting headache, he felt rather dazed and lathargic, but who didn't after a taxing battle that dealt with a psycho bent upon taking another's body? Sitting up, he shook his head, he was somewhere different, this place was not normal Thyrian grounds. The ground appeared to be made of metal, electricity connected at two ends of two pilars that struck from the ceiling and the floor. Saizir stood up, it was then he realized he was missing something. His staff and sword were missing, this was a depressing moment indeed. He had just defeated Kaede, well, the last time he was awake, but he was now in some place that he didn't even register as Thyria. "Greetings, o' wonderous child of Thyria." An electro-static voice startled Saizir, who turned about, to be met by a being who appeared to made purely of electricity, who wore a purple cloak, with no hood, which was pointed in zig-zag shapes, blue eyes that appreared as if they were scrutinizing even Saizir's innards. "You appear to still be occupied, a song number will help, played on the piano. Hit it!" The being pointed a cloaked arm to a space of emptiness, there was no piano or piano player. "Oh yes. I had let him go on vacation. And the piano... Oh yeah. I remember where it is..." The being stated in a monotone that would put Corvus himself to shame. The electrical being turned about, seemingly thinking to itself, before turning slightly and noticing Saizie. "Greetings, o' wonderous child of Thyria!" It repeated, "Do you desire to hear a song, played on the piano? Hit it!" Once more, the being pointed to the empty space from earlier, still nothing being there. "Oh... Yes, I had-" "Who are you?" Saizir questioned, he didn't want to hear the same thing a third time, he only recently met this... Thing for a few moments, and already it was annoying him. "I am RoD, the Ruler of Dimensions. I have had a hand in creating dimensions, worlds beyond mere fabrications... And to all of you readers out there, that means something quite important." RoD looked off to the side, as if contemplating something deep. "Readers? What the-" "That is not needed of concern, you pea-brained neanderthal." RoD interrupted. "I'm a-" Saizir was interrupted yet again. "You were raised by a pig and a gopher, both of which never truly liked you because of how hideous you are." "That's it. Where is my staff and sword?!" Saizir demanded. "Oh, you require the services of the two items I took to the top of my tower? I was borrowing them, if you don't mind." RoD stated. "I think I do." Saizir glared at RoD, the Ruler of Dimensions didn't seem threatening, but it certainly was very rude and had a way to get him easily angered. Saizir looked up to see electrical parts, machines, and tubes going throughout the place. There were also pathways, and stairs, which all led up to the tall tower that was in the middle of the room. Room was a bit of an understatement, as the place was huge, how was he going to get to the top, it would take forever. He looked to RoD, who seemed to be thinking to himself once more, he barely floated above the ground, giving him a strange feel compared to many others Saizir has met on his travels. "If I were to give them back to you, that'd be not using them to their greatest uses. I did ask to borrow them, and you said yes." RoD stated, he floated backward somewhat, as if about to run. "I haven't even spoken to you before until now!! What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Saizir yelled, he was now getting truly angered, whoever this guy was, it didn't matter, he was going to get it. Saizir made a Chaos orb in hand, and shot it with perfect precision, hitting RoD, but for some reason, the orb vanished just a second before it even made it to the electrical being. "I'm sure, that if I were to kill everyone that held great hatred for you, it wouldn't be considered murder, I would call it genocide." RoD stated rather rudely, once more angering Saizir, who shot another orb to get an attack in, only to have the same effect as earlier. "For you readers as well out there, this is the epitome of useless heroes. I mean, he is pathetic, is he not?" RoD questioned, only to have Saizir stare at him incredulously. "I am asking the opinion of others, is there not a problem with that, Saizir?" RoD questioned, the electric-blue eyes narrowed slightly. "How-how did you know my name?" Saizir questioned, his mouth slightly agape. "Well, you are quite weak in the upper story. Your name is written in a line just above this one." RoD answered, he floated a little bit more back, "I suppose your lust for violence will not be sated by only attacking me. I presume your desire to harm me has increased now. Of course, it is understandable. Your pea size brain cannot truly comprehend my mental attacks, it is sad. If you begin to jog a few cogs, your brain will feel just like new, since you have never used it." "You are going to-" Saizir was interrupted for millionth time. "Once you have sated your frustrations out upon the small and weak things that live down here, I shall allow you to come up to my tower. Until then, I shall laugh at your face from atop. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." RoD turned about, floating up high to the top of the tower, leaving Saizir down on the metal ground. Chapter I Saizir tried getting up to the top of the tower, only to have faces of RoD appear on square screens, to which they all stated the same thing, repeatedly: "Your inept insipid ideas will get you nowhere." Forcefields of energy blocked the paths that allowed access originally to the top of the tower. Saizir growled, RoD was playing with him, this strange, otherwordly being must have kidnapped him, and brought him here. An intercom turned on, and RoD's voice came out of it, "Saizir, vent that frustration. There is much to be done, and you take forever, just like your stories." RoD turned of the intercom, but after a few moments, it turned back on, "Oh... And. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." The intercom turned off once more, and Saizir was left alone. He looked at the area has was in at the moment, there were square screens, each one had the face of RoD on it. He was watching Saizir with much enthusiasm, though Saizir could barely contain himself the moment that the intercom would turn on, causing RoD's voice to be heard. He wanted to scream at the guy, because RoD was already driving him nuts, even moreso than Kaede has done in the past years. Saizir created several orbs of Chaos in hand, and shot each screen, cracking them, and then breaking them. RoD could no longer see Saizir, for now, at least. That was until a giant cube fell from the top of the tower, almost smashing Saizir. What horrified him was that it was a cube of screens. It turned on, revealing RoD's electrical visage of only electricity and two blue orbs. The intercom turned on once more, "Please refrain from destroying my screens. You'll find that life is easier when not performing violent acts. I hope you understand. Oh wait... Sorry. You can't. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." RoD turned off the intercom, and Saizir took to leaving the area of the square screen. Saizir took note that screens decorated every inch of the place, and RoD would just stare blankly at him, as if he were some mouse in a labyrinth. Coming across a orange beam that blocked some stairs, Saizir found three buttons before the staircase. Each one had a sign that read, "Press me". So Saizir pressed the left one, to get a pie straight in the face. Saizir was not amused, but the sounds of RoD's monotoned "Ha." in rapid succession was an obvious sign of the Ruler of Dimensions' joy. Saizir wiped his face off, clearly angered, he slammed his fist on the middle button, only to have nothing happen. Saizir sighed, slumping his shoulders, he pressed the right button. A few moments after, a large shadow casted over him, and Saizir jumped out of the way moments before a piano smashed where he just was. "So that's where the piano went..." RoD's intercom turned on, "I mean, Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. You're making this enjoyable. I'm sure those that see you right now, humans, are quite content with your misery. None of the buttons turned off the field of energy. You clearly do not think. Your IQ is... Negative Twenty-four. How sad." "You-" "I shall let you off, for now. I'm sure the author wants to write more, so let's continue." The field of energy blew out, and Saizir took no chance as he ran up the steps. Listening to RoD's "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." All the same before the intercom shut off. A Small Problem "Did you know I once went on a trip across the Multiverse, a useless place if you ask me, why would one want to live in such idiocy? The whole entirety of it is filled with morons, much like yourself." RoD stated through his intercom, he was simply just trying to annoy Saizir to no end. Saizir was questioning himself, what's a Multiverse? Is there some connection with Thyria to it? Why was he being tortured by a strange electrical being who continually made insults to no end? "Did you know I'm being annoyed by a robotic bastard who will continually turn on his microphone so he can yell insults at me?" Saizir gritted through his teeth. "According to your expression, you seem angered. I shall help with that, by telling you a joke. What does an idiotic, undignified, untalented novice at life have in common with protozoan waste?" RoD kept silent, for at least a few moments, building up to his answer: "Saizir. That is what is in common. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." RoD turned off his intercom, he seemed to be rather complacent with his recent insult, one that bothered Saizir greatly. "He's a jackass. I'm going to strangle him..." Saizir growled, he came across a tiled floor, numbered from one to one hundred, they were also black and white, and would have inverted colors for each number. As such, the number one's background was white, whilst the number was black. So on for the numbers, very much like a chess board's colors. The second Saizir approached the number one, a spiked wall came crashing down, slamming hard into the tile. Saizir eyes widened at the threat that was before him. "Oh... I forgot to mention that things tend to try to smash others in this room." RoD informed, turning on the intercom, "But do not worry, even if you do die, it's not like anyone important will be affected. You haven't lived up to anything anyways, unlike some other heroes who actually do some work, like those four weirdos that fought off that strange cut down the middle black and white character." "Shut up." Saizir grit through his tightly clenched teeth, he took his chance, and began to run, as the crushers from beghind began claming down on each tile, even with how fast he ran, they were catching up, and the tiles were quite large. He didn't know if he could make it, he was fast, but not fast enough. The crushers finally closing in on him, but on that second, he released a burst of Chaos, shooting him forth past all the numbers. To the next staircase nearby. "You got through. Congratulations. You win... Absolutely nothing!" RoD's voice echoed. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. I guess I can give you some sort of consolation prize." Another pie yet once more slammed into Saizir's face from nowhere. RoD was laughing on the other side of his intercom, before he turned it off. Saizir wiped his face, using Order, his clothes cleaned themselves once more. He was getting angrier with every single game, prank, and idea RoD has for him. He stomped up the stairs, gritting his teeth all the same, opening a door at the top, a room with pitch-black nothingness, a spotlight turned on, revealing a chair, and a desk with a red button on it. Chapter II Suddenly, light turned on, a giant screen was on the wall, and there was a large pedestal besides just the screen and chair with the desk. "Welcome to RoD's One-hundred and twenty-sixth annual gameshow, Trivia of Terror!! Your Host, the god of dimensions, the only one who knows all of the Multiverses' questions (Save for those Gods), RoD, our favorite Ruler of Dimensions." An invisible announcer stated, as RoD made his way up to a pedestal, waving his arms to an invisible audience, of which clapping was heard at his entrance. Saizir suddenly found himself forcefully teleported to the chair with the desk that had the red button, he was already angry, but to have RoD set something up like this was rediculous. He found that the spotlight on him was a form of forcefield, as it did not let him leave. He tried blasting it with Order and Chaos, but found no effect. "Welcome all to the show, it's great to have you all here. We have our gameplayer for this fine evening." RoD stated, "This is our fine fellow for the evening, a loser who has no life, and is quite talented at something no one else is... Being useless. Saizir!" The invisible audience booed at Saizir, they seemed to take an immediate dislike toward him. "Now now, don't go too easy on him." RoD stated, "Saizir, you press the red button to place in an answer, you have ten seconds to get the answer right, if wrong more than ten times, you get the loser prize." A broken, smashed piano was held aloft high above Saizir's head, floating in a orange bubble, within the 'spotlight' that held Saizir. "The broken piano you smashed will be your prize, if you lose. If you win, you get a sword. How nice is that? I'm sure you'll love it." RoD stated, "Get fifteen answers correct, and I shall give you your prize. Are you ready to begin?" "No..." Saizir crossed his arms, glaring daggers at RoD, he was beyond angry, but he was also at the mercy of RoD, a mad being who made life harder for anyone who existed. "Let's begin, buzz in if you think you know the answer..." Trivia of Terror "Question one: Who was the conciousness of the planet, Thyria?" RoD questioned, monotone obvious. To Saizir, this was probably one of the easiest questions possible, he hit the buzzer, gaining RoD's attention, "Dahlia." Saizir stated rather sadly, he was still not over her death, and Kerava made it worse, purposefully, RoD must have wanted to rub it in. "A good response. Correct." RoD nodded slightly, as if acknowledging Saizir's existence as something useful for once, the crowd though, thought otherwise, as they booed Saizir for getting the answer correct. "On with question two: What did Kerava the Witch steal from Thyria, there were five of them." Saizir buzzed in on this one swiftly as well, "Crystals of Light." The audience once more booed at Saizir's victory over the question, RoD seemed rather bored, looking about, as if he had completely forgotten about the game itself. "That's correct, Congratulations Saizir, your IQ must have gone up by a diget. Thus, it is now twenty-three." Saizir growled, "Shut up and give me the next question." Saizir laughed on the inside, "This is too easy. Heh, the quiz will be over before anyone knows it.' "Question Three: Creation the Absolute, it embodies what?" Saizir took a few moments before even saying anything, "Uh... Um... What is-" "Wrong, how pathetic. A village idiot would have made a better answer than your insipid one. " RoD stated, and the audience suddenly cheered at Saizir's loss. Saizir sighed, RoD gave him a purposefully hard one, this was going to be much harder than anticipated. "Oh, look at the screen..." RoD instructed, Saizir turned his head to the screen to see it turn on, revealing a land with many castles, forests, and lakes, in the far distance appears to be more barren. " Question Four: What is this place?" RoD questioned. Saizir stared at the screen, then at RoD, then to where the invisible audience would be. Ten seconds promptly went up, and RoD turned the screen off. "You're wrong, you said nothing, are you comatose?" RoD questioned, "Either way, onto Question five: Kaede is a what?" Saizir thought about that for a few moments, it was only mentioned once to him, and he needed to think! "A time traveler!" Saizir buzzed in, to which RoD nodded. "A time traveler indeed. It seems as of now, you have three over two. According to math, that makes twenty percent toward each of correct and incorrect. You're a fifty-fifty. I'd hate to be your teacher." RoD muttered, looking off to the side, "Question six: What is the item that is your prize?" Saizir buzzed, "My sword." The audience booed, clearly upset by the new imbalance. "Question seven: The Celestial-Blade is surpassed by only one other blade in Avalon, what is this blade?" Saizir sighed, it was another one of those impossibly hard rediculous questions that RoD knew Saizir would not get correct as an answer. RoD appeared to be busy, as he was looking about as if he were lost, as if he had completely forgot about the game or Saizir being in the room. Ten seconds soon found themselves up, and Saizir missed out on another question. The audience roared and cheered in excitiement at Saizir's loss once more. "No, no, no, no... You idiot!! You need to speak, open your mouth next time." RoD stated, "The piano will fall on you and kill you and- On second thought, keep the mouth shut. Onto question eight: Aside from a piano and a pie, what did the middle button do when you slammed your fist on it?" "It did nothing." Saizir plainly stated, and RoD nodded, the audience once more moaned from anger. "Question nine: Seya's Staff was created by whom?" "Um... Would it be Seya?" "Lucky guess, what did you do, use your full brain power to come up with that answer?" RoD's eyes held a bored look, Saizir was only slightly intimidated by it. "Question ten: Thyria is governed by a yellow cloaked, god-like being, who is he?" "Um... Seya?" "You'd think I'd give the same answer to a different question to be right?" RoD questioned as the audience began to applaud, everyone seemingly cheering and happy at Saizir's failure. "Question eleven: How many times has it been since I've hosted this game show?" The announcer said it at the beginning, it was on the tip of Saizir's tongue as he blurted out "One-hundred and twenty-six times." "Correct. I'm hoping that you fully understand I've done this many times." RoD stared at Saizir, before getting the next question. "Question twelve: The Golden Empire is ruled by whom?" "I don't know. What is the Go-" Saizir was cut off. "Wrong. I take back the IQ suggestion from earlier, it's twenty-four again." The audience applauded out of great excitement, RoD seemed to be getting annoyed by Saizir's continuation of missing questions. "Question thirteen: King Sol and Queen Luna gave up their lives to protect their simple-minded daughter, she's next in line for the throne, what's her name?" "Why are giving me questions I hardly know the answer to?!" "Wrong again, you should really head back to school. By the end of this, I'm going to be laughing at your face once more, escpecially when it's smashed." RoD stated, "But your brain functioning won't cease to exist, because your brain never truly functioned." "You..." Saizir growled. "Oh... Let's look at the screen..." Saizir looked at the screen to see if had changed to show a large coliseum type structure, pure white and floating a seemingly white empty void. The screen then turned off. "Question fourteen, what is that place's name?" "I just- I just can't figure... I can't figure it out..." "Wrong." That's when the lights began to flicker, "Hm? What goes?" RoD questioned as suddenly Saizir's 'spotlight' vanished, allowing Saizir free. RoD's eyes widened as he pressed a button, the smashed piano fell down, smashing the desk, missing Saizir as he had jumped out of the way. "How lucky are you? For some reason my game show is short circuiting. How sad. You still got more correct than incorrect. Take your foolish sword." RoD pressed a few buttons on his pedestal, and suddenly, it took flight, flying up and out of the room, allowing Saizir to go on to the next room, where his sword was. Saizir found a large machine in the room, inside it was a purple glop substance, and within the glop was Seya's Staff. The second Saizir tried to slash at the window, a screen got in the way, showing RoD's face, "It will not break you pea-brained fool. I'm quite upset at the game's shutting down. If you desire the staff so much, come to the top of my tower. I await you." The screen turned off, moving away, Saizir though tried hitting the machine, gaining no reaction, even a Chaos orb did nothing. It must only be opened by key, Saizir presumed, and most likely, RoD has it. He sighed, he knew what to expect when he gets up to the top. But he took a deep breath, he was going to ascend the stairs, ready to see the surprise RoD had in store. Chapter III When Saizir made it to the top, he noticed there was a tall railing so no one could fall off the tower. RoD was nowhere in sight, what a break, no RoD. He looked about, walking to the edge where the railing was, he looked down to see the far bottom of the facility he was in. "doesn't it just annoy you when you can't really understand certain people, like yourself? I know you have trouble figuring out who you are." RoD's voice stated, as Saizir turned around to meet face-to-face, no game seperating the two, no distance, just empty space. Saizir could now strangle RoD. "Give me my staff back too." Saizir stated sternly. "Well, you will not get it easily. As stupid as you are, calling someone an idiot would be considered an insult, compared to you." RoD muttered, a large metal object formed behind him, into a rather large cube, made of pure metal. "You will only do this just to be violent, I know your insipid intentions and your desire to harm me has not been sated." "You've got that right." "I know you are nobody`s fool but maybe someone will adopt you, someday." RoD referring to the orphange he lived at, reminding Saizir of Dahlia. "How old are you, oh wait, you can't count that high." The cube grew larger, and then gained a man-sized hole in it, which was covered by a metal door. RoD floated up to the top, then stuck himself half-way in. "I'm not going to go easy on you, if you cease existing, please try to rot away as fast as you can. Your hideous expressions are annoying me." RoD shook his head before closing the hatch, "Hope you are prepared." The Ruler of Dimensions For a few moments, nothing happened, until suddenly lasers shot out of the cube, Saizir barely dodging any, getting slightly burned. The lasers turned off as they had suddenly came on, and that was when RoD popped out of the hatch, he stared at Saizir for a few moment, "Thought I still didn't have questions? THINK AGAIN!! If your idiocy can still get the questions I had left from the game correct, I might just pull a little easier on you." Saizir groaned, more questions, it was all some psychotic game of an electrical being. "How many trees exist on Thyria?" RoD questioned. With an impossible question such as that... "I don't give a crap!!" Saizir shouted as he shot a Chaos orb at RoD, who simply batted away the attack of Balance, he went down into the hatch, and the lasers shot out once more, Saizir though, shot countless orbs of Chaos at the machine, breaking off bits and pieces. Forcing RoD to fly out of it before it blew to bits. RoD floated about, he suddenly vanished, only to reappear next to Saizir, and smacked him down with an electrically charged hand. "Hopefully the shock will get your neurons moving. Alpha knows it's needed." RoD flew back into the air, floating there as Saizir got back up. "Quick! Why is a raven like a writing desk?!" RoD questioned, Saizir stared at him, nothing coming out of his mouth that was just simply agape. "Wrong. As per usual, your ant-sized brain cannot even give me the simplest of answers." Sparkling energy shot from RoD's hand to Saizir, who barely dodged the attack, RoD shot this out a few more times so as to try to hit Saizir, who continued to get away. Saizir shot an Order orb at RoD, who smacked that one away as well. "The Balance does not affect me, your pathetic attacks are worthless." RoD muttered before he began to bring up another question, "Kaede had a tendency to...?" "Lick his lips..." Saizir narrowed his eyes as RoD nodded, sparkling energy once more formed in RoD's hands, and the attack slowly floated at Saizir; Saizir only needed to walk to get out of the way. RoD began to form the machine that was destroyed once more, and then he jumped back into the hatch. Lasers shot out once more from the machine that attacked Saizir, who narrowly avoided each attack. RoD popped out to ask another question, "What exactly is Corvus?" "A human?" "Your idiocy never ceases to astound me." RoD shot a very fast attack of magic, hitting Saizir's left arm, which turned to stone. Rod went back in his machine, "Time to make this harder." It appeared to grow legs, and began to walk, attempting to step on Saizir, when no hits landed, Saizir stopped running. He was fearful, his arm that was made of stone held him back. RoD popped out once more, "What does a Secret and an Absolute have in common?" He questioned, he waited, staring off to the side, Saizir didn't care, as he made another orb of Chaos with one hand, shooting it at RoD, who simply smacked the orb away. "You still have not caught on have you? The Balance does not affect me. Quit trying." RoD went back in his machine, lasers turned on once more, Saizir though had caught on and deftly dodged each strike meant for him. When it did not work, RoD activated it's walking patterns, as it stood up and began to chase for Saizir, who got away each time. "No point in trying to hit something that can now dodge each attack." RoD popped out once more, "What was the very first species to commit the act of war?" "The Nazlar?" "How sad, your knowledge is limited, no." RoD shot out more energy attacks, Saizir though ran, and shot the machine this time, weakening down it's defenses. He then powered up another orb of Chaos, and shot it inside the machine. Damaging it significantly. "Hm... My machine appeared to have been rendered useless, very well. One last question, if you get this right, I'll most certainly hand over your staff." Saizir nodded. "What number am I thinking of?" "One hundred and seventy-one?" "No." A large sparkling orb of energy appeared above RoD's head, it was a bright blue in color and appeared to be dangerous, "This annihilates the souls of others, sending them into Oblivion, a world where the souls that have been destroyed can exist. Oh wait, Oblivion is non-existing, so they no longer exist. Of course, you would have not known that Saizir. If only the Absolute could come visit. Oh well." Saizir backed up, one touch from it apparently destroys your soul, he had to be careful. Very careful. "NOW DIE!!" RoD shot the attack at Saizir, who easily dodged, but when Saizir looked at RoD, he saw RoD has another already ready. RoD shot it down at Saizir, who barely got out of the way, and then another came. RoD was seriously relentless, the Ruler of Dimensions was probably one of the most powerful enemies he has ever fought. Saizir barely rolled out of the way as another orb came and hit the ground nearby, they were beautiful, but deadly, he'd never be able to save Thyria if he died against RoD. He began to concentrate Chaos into his palm of his hand, as he dodged another swift strike, charging this one up quite special, it would explode inside the machine. Another blue orb came and slammed into the ground right at Saizir's feet, the attack was merely so powerful, that Saizir found exhaustion the moment it hit the floor at his feet. The mere remnants of the attack was weakening, but he held forth, and shot the orb into the machine. Which began to runble and shake. "Hm... That was quite nice..." RoD stopped his attack as the next thing that occured was the machine blowing up, sending RoD into the sky, Saizir's arm returned to normal. Seya's Staff RoD came crashing down, and slammed down in front of Saizir, barely damaged, it was the only time he was damaged. RoD stood up, "That was a good idea on your part. I'll admit, you can be smarter than you seem." Siazir didn't say anything, he only glared at RoD, "Give me my staff back." "Very well." RoD stared at Saizir as the staff came floating out onto the roof, for some reason, the staff glowed with a gold aura. Saizir stared at the staff as he grabbed it, then he looked to RoD, "What is the Multiverse?" "A large expanse of space... Your planet Thyria is part of it. Dangerous beings live out there though, and I have traveled it before. There is nothing special about it. It's a waste of space in my opinion. Why I do not like the whole thing is none of your business." RoD muttered. "Why am I here?" "Oh, so pea-brain wants to know? I took your staff so I could return it back to it's original strength. It was weaker than it originally was, and I decided to fix it." RoD stated, floating backward a bit. "You powered it up?" "I take back the 'smarter than you seem' comment." RoD muttered, he was annoyed, "Yes, you moron. It wasn't hard. Now get out of here! Leave me alone." RoD floated back to admire his home, from the edge of the rooftop, staring down as he barely hung over the rail. "Good-bye." For once, RoD's voice seemed to have a change to it, there was hints of crackling in his voice, as if he were upset. Saizir was going to approach RoD, but was stopped by a bright yellow light, the spotlight form earlier surrounded him, and suddenly, he was sucked into the sky, disappearing from RoD's world. He was spat back down upon Thyria, in front of a temple, the one where Dahlia died... A Note Saizir had been walking for a short time upon Thyria, he was tired, but had to find a place to take a break. RoD was a powerful opponent. A note suddenly fell down from the sky, there was a great amount of writing upon it, Saizir began to read it simply from curiousity: Once when I was younger I was content and carefree And enjoyed life all the time I used to feel on top of the Multiverse It's interesting how things change When others let you down And how that once happy visage Turns into a grave frown You search and search For someone who cares Anyone who understands Anyone who dares Loneliness, it hurts It destroys you deep inside It makes you feel empty It stops you in your stride Once when I was younger I was happy and carefree Now my life's full of sadness, Pain and Misery Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Thyria: Absolute Unknown